Good Morning
by soemone
Summary: A Little oneshot, pointless, fluff and a pwp to boot. YAOI! 1859 per request fo my dear guest reviewer "Snowflake"


**For snowflake**

**Authors note:** For one of my dear reviewers - snowflake, thank you for your support! This one Little fluffy pwp is for you!

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not mine, if it were, just say, it wouldn't be as popular …

**Pairing:** 1859 - warning OOCness

Enjoy or not it's up to you!

* * *

**Good Morning**

The rays of the morning sun shone through the open balcony doors, promising a warm and beautiful day. A soft breeze played with white curtains and a melody was carried by the wind. The old record player was functioning well.  
The bitter aroma of freshly brewed coffee mingled with the refreshing and salty sent of the ocean. Gulls could be heard from far away, a cat basket in the sun, not minding the bird which sat atop its head.

A lovely white house at the cost, far away from the bustling city and its hundred of thousands of nameless people.  
It was their little world, that meant so much to them, especially to him who didn't like the crowding of people and their annoying noise.  
He had preferred the mountains, but his lover wanted to see the sun sinking and rising above the sea.  
They had compromised and bought this domicile on the cliff line, not far from the forest and near the beach. They could reach either by walking.

He loved the little moments when his lover stood outside, leaning against the fence of the balcony, looking at the ocean.  
The sun rays gave him an almost angelic glow. He seemed so fragile, like he could break into tiny pieces with the softest touch. It fascinated and frightened him at the same time.  
He knew his lover was anything but fragile, but he feared that some day he would wake up, his lover gone from his world. He didn't know if he could cope with that.

The gurgling sound of the coffee machine broke his train of thoughts.  
It was time for breakfast.

Smirking he approached his lover, embracing him from behind, nuzzling his nose into silver locks. Almost instantly he responded by leaning back against his chest.  
"You should put on some pants, before you catch a cold." his hand caressed the soft skin of a smooth thigh.  
"Look who is talking, running around just in the under part of his sleep wear." He moved in his arms, facing him, mischief clear in his expressive green eyes.  
"It's your fault for stealing the top part of it." the hand that had caressed the thigh, now moved to the firm butt, giving it a squeeze.  
"I like to have your scent around me. I feel safe." Arms moved around his neck, he got a kiss to the side of his mouth and than the warmth was gone.

Scowling he watched his lover going inside, sitting down at the table and winking at him.  
He didn't know which of his natural urges he should follow first - mating or eating? Watching his lover he decided eating came first, he needed the energy for mating. Smirking he sat down at the table.

He didn't know how his lover did it, but the way he ate his croissant aroused him.  
He dipped it just slightly in the strawberry jam and bit a small part off, not even concentrating on eating he read the newspaper, his glasses made him even more beautiful. As he licked his lips a groan escaped him.  
"We need to buy more supplies, I think we ran out of bread yesterday." Hayato just ignored him, sipping his coffee, hiding a smirk with the cup.  
Slamming his hands hard onto the table Hibari stood up, making his lover look up at him. Tilting his head and looking over the rim of his glasses, just so peeking up behind the newspaper - it did drive him crazy.  
The playful sparkle in those green eyes promised him something he couldn't quite grasp just yet.

"Do you need some help with that?" he moved the paper to point in the direction of his crotch, where his need for attention was visible.  
"Herbivore, bed now!" he almost growled, his eyes had the sharpness of a predator ready to strike his prey down.  
Hayato had started reading, again, sipping his coffee. "Did you say something?" he asked.  
"Herbivore …" there was the threat.  
"I have a name you know? Or could it be that you are getting forgetful? I mean at your age ..." and now he heard the thread of patience snapping. His black haired beauty ripped his beloved newspaper to pieces, forcing him to look at his stiff muscle.  
"Are you even sure that you can make it to the bedroom?" with his long forefinger he tipped the bulge and almost giggled at the throb it gave.

Hibaris eyebrow twitched, he contemplated to just bend his lover over the kitchen table, but that one was new and he didn't want to buy a new one, again.  
The skilful finger of his lover ghosted over the skin of his stomach, tracing the refined muscles, poking his nipples and soft lips kissed his abdomen, just short over his crotch area.  
"Hayato ..." he growled and suddenly his lover stood up moving farther inside the house, now standing at the staircase he looked at him.  
"I thought you wanted to bed me?" he grinned and ran upstairs.  
Taking a deep breath he followed his lover at a more leisure pace, he didn't want to appear needy. But the way he moved looked like a cat stalking it's pray.

As he reached the bedroom he met a closed door, licking his lips he opened it slow, he didn't want to scare his pray.  
The sight his eyes met was unbelievable.  
Hayato had used the time to undress himself, completely.  
The sun shone onto the dark bedsheets, his white skin and silver hair gave a stark contrast to that.  
A sinful creature looked at him, sinful yes, but also sacred. A fallen Angel he would say if he had been a Christian.  
From the look of it he had prepared himself, if his lustful eyes and the tint of red on his cheeks was anything to go by.

He made his way to the bed, stripping his pyjama pants, crawling onto the bed, between smooth legs.  
Grey eyes met green ones, asking for permission and forgiveness, sending so much love.  
A nod and he thrust himself in the bliss, that was his lovers body.  
Their lips connected to a slow kiss.  
Hands roamed through black hair, caressing it, massaging the head.  
A playful bite here, a soft nibbling there and the slow dance of two bodies, connected through love.  
Somewhere near the window a bird chirped and the two let go of all restraints, completing their lovers dance.

Breathless they smiled at each other, a soft kiss was exchanged.  
"Happy birthday Kyoya." He kissed the forehead of his lover.  
" ... you now ... for an old man you are quite energetic." this time he giggled.  
"I'm whatever age I want to be." an elegant black eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
Hayato burst out laughing, rolling himself of the bed.  
"I saw your licence old man ..." a cushion almost connected with is head and he fled the room, as naked as he was.  
"Forty is not old!" The carnivore gave chase after his lover and husband.

* * *

That was really pointless ... The OOCness lies within their age ... no that's not just an excuse ... really! *whistling*  
I didn't have much time for a longer Story, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
